


mars hopping

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Clones, Cyberpunk, Jaehyun and Yoonoh are clones, M/M, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Mark knows, at the edge of his mind, that SM Labs do some weird experiments. He never thought he'd come into the results of those experiments in such a... personal way.





	mars hopping

Mark feels heavy and warm, all his limbs sinking into the squishy couch and eyes fluttering closed. He hasn't even been doing anything much today, holed up in the building basement and tinkered with his bike all day, but he's still weirdly tired. 

He can hear Taeyong puttering around the room getting ready for work, gathering his key and ID cards, humming under his breath. He passes the couch and gently shakes Mark. "I'm leaving now, okay? Make sure to take the trash out." 

Mark grumbles but forces his eyes open, murmuring a sleepy goodbye. Taeyong smiles and ruffles his hair before disappearing, the door beeping shut behind him. Mark tries to forget and go back to sleep but he can't, knowing that if he forgets Taeyong will make that incredibly sad puppy face at him. 

Sighing, Mark rolls off the couch and stumbles to his feet. The green neon lights overhead are turned low, just enough to help him find his way to the trash cans, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he ties the plastic bags. 

It's the 22nd century and he still needs to do basic chores like this. An absolute travesty. Well, the people in the upper districts have everything like this fully automated, by technology far above Mark's rudimentary understanding. 

Mark's area of life has always been so fucking far from the upper districts he doesn't even know what he's missing, which is kind of a good thing. Can't miss what you've never known, right? 

The air is cool out on the balcony, the constant neon glow of the city lights blinding Mark's eyes. Cold is the ideal, yet rare, because of course it is. The usual heat sticking the city together seeps into your bones, presses down and makes you just want to scream and claw your sweaty skin off. 

Mark shifts the trash bags more securely over his shoulder. He takes the steps one at a time, slowly for his still wobbly legs. The city may never truly sleep, but it does lay oddly dormant, the hum of city noise blending together until it sounds like nothing at all. 

Though it's fairly light from the streetlamps, thick shadows cling to every corner. It's comforting, in a way. When Mark first moved here with Taeyong, it had been intimidating and a little bit terrifying, especially with all the rumors about who could be lurking on the streets. In reality, Mark's never seen a soul at night, hasn't even heard anything like footsteps. 

Deep in the alley between the two housing buildings it's much darker, but Mark's done this enough to know exactly where the dumpster is. It's overflowing as usual, the garbage robots for this district incredibly under-maintained. 

He tosses the bags up and wipes his palms on his pants, breathing in and choking at the cloying smell of rotting waste. Shaking his head, Mark turns around and jumps nearly a foot in the air. He's not alone anymore.

That in itself is weird, but what's really fucking freaky is the people in front of him. The two men standing side-by-side have the exact same face, and Mark's met a pair of identical twins before, but something's off. It's certainly a beautiful face, features strong and even.

The one on the left has burnished bright purple hair, the one on the right sporting pastel pink. It's not the kind of patchy, homemade dye job Mark's seen before, the color full and even. Their clothes as well are simple but obviously high quality. 

All signs point to citizens from the upper districts, but what in the world would they be doing here? 

"Uh, h-hi?" Mark says, wincing at how nervous he sounds. 

The two strangers' heads cock to the side at the same time, same angle, and respond at the same time. "Hello." 

Woah, that's pretty creepy. It's all exactly the same except for the way the purple-haired one's mouth is pulled up in a little smirk that's absent on the other's face. 

Mark rubs his arms, suddenly too cold. "Haven't seen you two around here before." He can't get out of the narrow alleyway until they move.

This time only the one with the purple hair speaks up. "Well, we're not from here." He glances over to his double and makes eye contact, communicating through just expressions or telepathy or something. 

Mark's starting to get antsy. "Can I help you guys with something, or...?" 

The pink-haired one speaks up this time, voice softer than his counterpart. "We've been traveling on foot for so long... I don't suppose you'd give us some water, at least?" 

Well. Their appearance points to them having enough money to pay for the unnecessarily high expenses of transport, but you should never judge a book by its cover. Maybe they're rich kids running away or something. 

Mark's not stupid, he can see that there's a lot of red flags here. But an unspoken undertone running through the lower districts is that helping another one of them in need is ultimately the most productive route to go, what with their rapidly dwindling population. And Mark can take care of himself, he's fought off people much more intimidating than these two. 

"Sure, sure. Come on up to my place." He makes a move forward and the two scoot to the side of the apartment, matching smiles spreading across their faces and staring at Mark. His neck tingles with it, and he tries to ignore it as he pushes past and leads the way up the stairs. 

He can hear two pairs of footsteps on the metal behind him, not looking back as to not psyche himself out. There's that familiar little hum of the overhead lights waking up again with the motion and Mark breathes out, calming his nerves a little. 

He turns around to the two strangers, who are staring around with curious wide eyes. Mark wonders if they really are from the upper districts, how different his little apartment must be if so. 

"So, this is it." The two's eyes flicker briefly to him and back to observing their surroundings, so Mark shuffles off to the kitchen to bring them some water. When he comes back they've settled on the couch like they belong. Mark slides two glasses of water across the coffee table, two pairs of eyes fixated on him again. It might just be his imagination, but their eyes are faintly glowing, shining in the low light. 

"Uh, I'm Mark. What about you guys?" It's sinking in that maybe he shouldn't have these creepy strangers in his house when he doesn't even know their names, charity be damned. 

"I'm Yoonoh," the pink-haired one speaks up. "Jaehyun," the other says, fingers curling around the water glass. When Jaehyun takes a sip his eyes are laser focused on Yoonoh, eyes dark as he tilts his head back and drinks, tongue swiping over the glass. 

Mark shifts, feeling uncomfortably like he's intruding on something personal. "Are you two twins or something?" he asks just to break the heavy silence.

Jaehyun's eyes flick to him, mouth turned up at the corner. "No."

Yoonoh smiles at his counterpart and turns to Mark, explaining further. "No, we're... clones." This is the first time there's anything less than confidence on either of their faces. Another wordless conversation between them, micro-expressions shared until it seems an understanding has been reached. 

Clones. Mark is definitely in way over his head. He distantly knew about the concept of clones, something or other on an ad for SM Labs. Far as he knew, there had been no successful sentient, healthy results of cloning experiments, but looking at these two in front of him... They're perfect, in more ways than one. Unnaturally so. 

Mark rubs the back of his neck, trying not to let it show how spooked he is. He doesn't have to wallow for long, though, because Yoonoh's eyes are intensely focused on his clone as if under a spell, inching closer. When Mark gets what's happening his jaw drops open in disbelief. 

And then there's two identical, very attractive people kissing on Mark's couch in the middle of the night. It's so absolutely absurd he can't do anything but sit there, frozen. Yoonoh's hand is cupping Jaehyun's jaw, bodies curved towards each other in a way that speaks of familiarity and tenderness. 

Mark catches a flash of pink tongue and realizes he's staring, cheeks burning. The clones break apart and turn to Mark at the same time, smiling like they're doing nothing out of the ordinary. Who knows, maybe it isn't for them. But it sure is startling for Mark, who's desperately trying to get his heart rate back to normal. 

"Thanks for the water, Mark," Jaehyun purrs, voice curling around the syllable of his name. 

Yoonoh licks over his slick lips, peering up at Mark coyly. "Could we ask you another little favor, Mark?"

This feels like a trap or something, but Mark isn't exactly thinking rationally once Jaehyun's hand slides across the table, resting on top of Mark's own. "We haven't been fucked in so long," Jaehyun sighs. 

Mark chokes at the plain words, conceding that he'll never get rid of his blush at this rate. 

"You don't have to, of course," Yoonoh speaks up.

Mark feels like he's standing on the edge of a cliff, a rope tied around his waist tugging him to his death on the rocks below. The heat on his cheeks is spreading throughout his entire body. 

He really shouldn't. Again, these two are strangers, highly suspicious ones at that. But oh god, now that he's got two pairs of wide, guileless eyes blinking up at him all common sense is flying out of his mind. He can't help but think this all seems like the setup to some unrealistic porn, and his dick is sure starting to get interested. 

"Fuck, okay," he breathes, and the clones perk up, sharing an excited glance. Jaehyun nudges Yoonoh gently and he gets up, eyes twinkling as he just plops himself down on Mark's lap. He doesn't know what to do with his hands but Yoonoh helps, grabbing them and fitting his palms against his waist. 

Mark closes his eyes and tries to stop his hands from shaking. He can feel the body heat radiating from Yoonoh's skin through the thin fabric and it's driving him a little crazy. A hand caresses Mark's cheek and his eyes fly open, meeting Jaehyun's staring down at him like he's caught prey. 

"Are you nervous, Mark?" The repetition of his name is like a spell, pulling Mark deeper into the cadence of Jaehyun's smooth voice. Mark gulps and nods. 

Up close, he can see every detail of Yoonoh's face, the sculpted curve of his jaw, the fluffy pink hair falling over his brow. Well. Guess he's actually doing this, and if he is, he's going to do it right. Mark's actually never done anything more than quick handjobs with his best friend, but he's certainly thought about it. A lot. 

His hands squeeze Yoonoh's waist, the little gasp he gets in return bolstering his confidence. Jaehyun smiles approvingly down at him, not breaking eye contact with Mark as he reaches over to grab his clone's collar and pull him forward, kissing him wet and filthy. 

Mark's got a front-row seat this time to the glimpses of the slick slide of their mouths, the little wet noises and intermittent gasps. It's absolutely heady watching them, the way they know exactly how to move against each other in sync, none of the learning pauses Mark's used to. 

His erection is pressing against the front of his pants insistently, and he tries to gather some sort of composure. "Bedroom?"

The clones pull apart and turn to him, and oh, he was not prepared for the full force of those two flushed faces focused on him at once. Yoonoh swallows and nods, slipping off his lap. 

Mark stands up on wobbly legs, leading the way to his bedroom. A quick glance behind him tells him that Jaehyun and Yoonoh are right behind him, looking decidedly less composed than they had been when he first saw them, which is reassuring.

His bedroom is an absolute mess, the floor strewn with screws and metal parts from his hoverbike. At least his bed is clean, and Mark is too impatient to be embarrassed by the cute planet pattern on the sheets Taeyong had bought him. 

Now that he's here he doesn't really know what to do. He doesn't have to stall for long, though, because Jaehyun strides forward and kisses him. Mark makes a small surprised sound, letting himself be led, head going hazy from the wet slide of Jaehyun's tongue in his mouth.

Jaehyun pulls away too quickly, Mark chasing his movement for a second before he catches himself and blushes. He's really feeling out of his depth here. With Yukhei, there's absolutely no risk of embarrassment because they're at the same level of experience, barely any. . 

Just from the way the clones move together, Mark can tell they know what they're doing. "So... how are we doing this?" 

Yoonoh has splayed himself out on Mark's bed, pink hair falling in a circle around his head, giving him the look of a synthetic angel. He and Jaehyun stare at each other, doing that twin telepathy thing again. It really is fascinating to watch. Mark wonders if they really are telepathic, if the SM experiments tinkered with more than their appearances. 

He doesn't get a verbal answer to his question but he doesn't seem to need one. Jaehyun places a hand flat on his chest and walks him backward, gaze burning up and down Mark's body. It's flattering for his self-esteem, to say the least. Both Yoonoh and Jaehyun are so far out of his league it's not even funny. Mark can't wait to gloat to Yukhei about this. 

Mark's knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls easily back onto it. The second he does Yoonoh is rolling over half onto him, the warmth of another body seeping through their layers of clothes. Mark wants them off, wants to feel the heat of their bare skin together.

Like Yoonoh's read his mind (Mark's still not convinced they aren't telepathic), he insistently tugs at the bottom of Mark's shirt, yanking it up and over his head. The moment it's free his hands are on Mark's skin, sliding down his skinny chest. 

Jaehyun kneels on the bed as well, smiling down at the two of them weirdly, like a king surveying his domain. Yoonoh seems unduly fascinated with Mark's body, tracing fingertips along the curve of his ribs. The possibility occurs to Mark that the only body Yoonoh is familiar with is his clone's, identical to his own. That thought is hotter than he expected, that he can be something new and exciting for these two. 

Jaehyun meets Yoonoh's eyes, sharing a hungry look. Jaehyun pushes at Mark's chest, voice low. "Come on, let us take care of you." 

Mark's breath hitches in his chest, every point of touch on his bare skin like a beacon of sensitivity. He scoots up the bed obligingly until his back hits the headboard. The view is like a fever dream, two lithe bodies and wide-eyed faces staring up at him from either side of his legs. 

Yoonoh's hands land on the front of Mark's pants and his head knocks against the headboard behind him. He can't bear to keep watching or he'll cum in his pants embarrassingly quickly. A low chuckle, deft hands unbuttoning and tugging his pants down. 

A little squeak slips out of Mark when the firm heel of a hand rubs over the bulge in his boxers, pushing his hips up to try and get more friction. The pressure disappears much too quickly and he tries not to whine, eyes fluttering open to meet Jaehyun's gaze. 

Mark can't look away from those luminous eyes as Jaehyun pulls his underwear down, the air brushing too cool against his heated skin. He doesn't have to wait any longer, because without warning, Yoonoh dives down and wraps his pretty pink lips around his cock. 

God, he's not going to last. He can't tear his eyes away from how Yoonoh's pink hair falls over his face contrasted to the obscene stretch of his lips. It feels like too much, like this should be outlawed like most other things that only the rich could afford to enjoy. But Mark's not complaining, he can't really gather the coherence to think much of anything as he screws his eyes shut and tries to breathe. 

Yoonoh pulls off with a wet noise, but there's barely a second before the wet heat is back, two sources now. Mark moans low under his breath and peeks, knowing he's going to lose it in a millisecond once he gets a good look. 

He's right. The view of both beautiful clones staring up at him with wide eyes, lips sliding up and down either side of his cock is just too much. For a moment it's like he's caught in stasis, the world stilling but for the pleasure zinging through his veins. Jaehyun and Yoonoh drags their lips up at the same time, kissing messily around the head of Mark's cock. 

That's it, he's gone, gasping weakly as he cums all over their lips. When he comes down from his high his breath is taken away yet again at the sight of the Yoonoh licking hungrily over Jaehyun's cum-splattered lips, dick valiantly twitching in an attempt to get hard again. 

"Fuck," he mutters, the word seeming much too insignificant to capture how wild this is. 

Jaehyun grins wolfishly up at him and pulls away. "Don't think we're done with you yet. Lube?" 

It takes a second for Mark's brain to start processing again, all he can muster a gulp and point to his bedside drawer. Yoonoh slides off the bed and rifles through it, emerging triumphant with the small bottle. Mark doesn't get to use it much, honestly. 

He leans farther back against the headboard, more at ease now that he can tell these two have a plan for what's going to happen. The few times Mark's done anything with anyone, both parties were both inexperienced and clumsy, figuring things out and laughing through their mistakes. 

Now, Jaehyun is smirking up at his clone and rolling over in one smooth motion, arching his still-clothed back in the air like a cat. Yoonoh kneels behind him, sparing a soft, enticing glance toward Mark. Now that the initial desperate edge has been taken off, it's much hotter to sit back and watch. 

Yoonoh tugs Jaehyun's bottoms off impatiently, all that skin suddenly exposed, the long line of his muscled legs and plump ass. Mark can't tear his eyes away as Yoonoh grabs two handfuls of the supple flesh, watching the way the pressure indents the skin as he squeezes. Jaehyun huffs softly and wriggles back into it. 

Instead of continuing, Yoonoh pulls back and pops the bottle cap, drizzling clear slick liquid out on his fingers. Jaehyun tenses, and it's fascinating to watch the twitches and contractions of muscle under the skin as Yoonoh traces wet fingers over his hole. The bend of his spine and little scrunch of his eyebrows when one finger is pushed inside. 

Faster than ever before, Mark's dick is starting to fill out again. He idly wraps a hand around himself, just holding it, still a little oversensitive. Jaehyun lets out a soft whine and spreads his legs father on the bed as Yoonoh picks up speed, fucking him with two fingers with a dirty squelch. 

Mark's breath hitches audibly and Yoonoh turns to look at him, curling his fingers mercilessly and ignoring the desperate moan Jaehyun lets out. He slides his fingers out and Jaehyun raises his head, purple hair mussed up and bottom lip swollen from biting. 

Mark feels pinned again, helpless to whatever these two want. Jaehyun raises himself slowly into a sitting position. "Can I?" He makes a vague gesture, not totally eloquent for the first time since they've met, but Mark gets what he means. 

"Y-yeah," he manages to say. It's been months and months since he's had anything in his ass, even just his own fingers. Sometimes it's hard to make it feel just right without someone else or toys he can't afford, but he's sure the clones will make it more than good for him. 

He feels awkward, like he doesn't know where to move his limbs, but Yoonoh grabs his arm with his clean hand and gently pulls him forward. Mark goes willingly until his head is pillowed against Yoonoh's thigh, legs splayed behind him, buzzing with the feeling of being helpless and exposed. 

He can't see Jaehyun coming up behind him and startles when there's a warm press of a palm on his back, rubbing soothingly. Mark takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. Jaehyun's hands wander down, spreading him wide and just staring. Mark squeaks and buries his face against Yoonoh's thigh, cheeks hot.

Yoonoh cards his fingers through Mark's hair comfortingly. Every light touch feels like it's amplified, vibrating intense through his nerve ends. Jaehyun rubs lube-slick fingers gently against his hole and Mark shudders at the foreign sensation, torn between wriggling away and pressing back into it. No one besides himself has ever touched him there before.

"You're so tight," Jaehyun murmurs softly, and Mark's cheeks redden even more. He really is, resisting the press against him. 

Yoonoh scratches through Mark's hair, whispering. "Shh, relax."

Mark lets himself melt into the touch on both sides, quieting his brain and relaxing his muscles. Jaehyun's finger slips in to the knuckle and he can't help but tense up again, the sensation just feeling weird at first. Yoonoh keeps basically petting him as the digit is slowly dragged out and pushed back in. 

Mark shifts, trying to get a bearing on how he feels. After the frantic pace of before this slowness is making him twitch in impatience, no matter how ready he isn't. "Another," he grits, and Jaehyun tuts from behind him. 

"Eager, are we?"

Mark wants to complain that they're the ones that set up this elaborate scenario, not him, but he can't find his voice. Jaehyun still obliges, pressing a second fingertip in. This time it's more of a stretch, a little tinge of pain, but Mark wants more. 

He pushes back a little and Jaehyun rests a hand on the small of his back, watching the way his fingers are disappearing into his body. He gets used to it pretty quick, until it just feels comfortable, something delicious is the dull stretch. 

Jaehyun's deft fingers slide all the way into him, shifting and bending slightly. "Fuck, keep doing that," Mark gasps quietly. Jaehyun keeps doing it, pleasure tugging deep in his core. 

Yoonoh slides his hands down to Mark's chin, tilting his face up to look into his hazy eyes. "You look so pretty," he murmurs. Mark avoids his eyes. The clones are the most beautiful people he's ever seen, he's barely anything compared to them. But that doesn't seem to be a problem, because Yoonoh is looking down at him like he's something special. 

Jaehyun slides his fingers out and Mark whines, only realizing how much he likes the sensation when it's gone. Jaehyun doesn't leave him waiting for too long, pushing back in with three. This time it elicits a low moan from Mark's throat, a low thrum of feeling seeping through his body. 

Jaehyun seems to have a supernatural talent for rubbing just right over his prostate, not too hard or too soft, just enough pressure to turn Mark's brain to mush. His dick is fully hard and throbbing now, little movements grinding himself down into the bedsheets. 

It won't take much for him to cum at this point, Jaehyun's clever fingers playing him like an instrument. Somehow Jaehyun can recognize that, because he pulls away again, leaving Mark cold and empty. 

"Hey, Mark." Yoonoh smiles, patting his cheek. "Let me fuck you?" 

Mark swallows, managing a nod. "Yeah," he says just to confirm, voice rough. Yoonoh grins wide and looks up, meeting eyes with his clone across Mark's body. They're probably scheming telepathically again. 

Without any warning, Jaehyun hooks his arms around Mark's waist and flips him over on his back. The breath whooshes out of him, both from the surprise and something about the way Jaehyun is stronger than he looks, could probably manhandle him however he wants. 

Mark ends up on his knees, Jaehyun in front and Yoonoh behind him, hands landing on his hips and pulling him back. Mark goes willingly, gasping when he feels the hot line of Yoonoh's dick fitting up against him. He really shouldn't still be feeling shy at this point, but Jaehyun is just staring at him, making him feel like he's bare of more than just his clothes and his soul is out for him to see.

Mark lets his head loll back on Yoonoh's shoulder behind him, fixing his eyes on the boring ceiling. It makes it easier to relax as Yoonoh grips his hip with one hand and guides his dick to Mark's hole with the other, the tip pressing lightly against him. God, he feels enormous like this. 

He makes sure to go slow, pressing forward millimeter by millimeter until just the head sinks in. Mark whimpers deep in his throat, clenching a little bit. Yoonoh's pants of breath are right up against his ear, wordless but expressive all the same. "I can take it," he stammers, less confident sounding than he had in his head. 

Yoonoh smiles against the skin of his neck. "I know you can." With that he thrusts forward, driving his cock halfway into him all at once. 

A groan rips out of Mark's throat, so desperate it barely even sounds like him. "Oh my god," he whines, hands covering Yoonoh's on his hips and squeezing. The sensation is just teetering on the edge of way too much, stretching him out like fingers never could. Once the bit of bearable pain fades away all he can feel is suffocating heat, a pulse of pleasure deep inside him and radiating out through the rest of his body. 

Yoonoh's hands tighten around his waist, this time pulling him back to slide further down on his cock. Mark swallows and tries not to cum in a second flat with the way the head of Yoonoh's cock is sliding over his prostate just right. 

He pulls back all the way until just the tip is inside, sliding back home slow but powerful. Mark can't really tell which of the noises in the air are made by him or not, too focused on imprinting this moment into his brain so he'll never forget. And then Yoonoh stops moving, much too quickly.

Mark whines and drops his head forward again, blinking when he sees that Jaehyun's face is inches away from his. "Don't be so impatient. I can have some fun too, right?" It takes a second for Mark's foggy brain to parse out what he means, and his poor mind nearly shorts out when he gets it. He's really not going to last, but the clones haven't seemed to mind so much up to this point. 

He nods dumbly and Jaehyun grins, diving in to give him a quick kiss and nip on his bottom lip before sliding further forward. Mark's entire body jolts and tenses when he wraps a hand around Mark's ignored cock, rubbing at the wet head and smearing the leaking precum there. 

Mark can only watch, mouth dripped open in awe. Jaehyun looks up and smirks at him, obviously reading the adoration on his face. "You're pretty cute," he says like a throwaway comment. It catches Mark off guard, and Jaehyun takes advantage of his surprise to just take what he wants, hooking his arms around Mark's shoulders and reaching behind him and line himself up. 

It's a fever dream of a moment where Jaehyun just slides down all the way, eyes fluttering shut in satisfaction. Mark doesn't realize he's holding his breath until his lungs start screaming at him, gasping in huge lungfuls and trying not to let his brain melt out of his ears. It's too much to process, tight, hot heat wrapped around every inch of him, a heavy weight still stretching him out nicely. Really, Mark wouldn't mind if this is how he died. 

And then they start moving, at the same time and probably coordinated by the clones' freaky brains. Yoonoh pulls out while Jaehyun lifts himself up, fucking down and up into him simultaneously. Mark fucking _mewls_, head dropping down onto Jaehyun's shoulder and tongue lolling out. He can't hear but can somehow feel the clones laughing at how easily they can reduce himself to an utter mess. 

Both of them fall into a steady rhythm, giving Mark no opportunity to catch his breath. The overstimulation of feelings at every end is definitely driving him insane, building higher and higher until it seems impossible that his little body can contain it all. 

"I-I'm gonna--" he garbles out, and Jaehyun lurches forward and kisses him sloppy and wet. Mark shudders, trapped between two solid bodies, and cums for the second time. It's so much more intense, starting from deeper inside him and spreading out to make the tips of his fingers and toes tingle. 

Mercifully, Jaehyun and Yoonoh don't decide to torture him with overstimulation. Yoonoh presses a soft kiss to the back of his sweaty head and gently eases out of him, leaving Mark feeling uncomfortably empty. Jaehyun does the same with a dirty wet noise. 

Mark collapses forward against his pillows, boneless. He already feels exhausted but determinedly keeps himself awake, weakly reaching out for the other two. Jaehyun laughs and waves him away. "Just watch." 

Mark's certainly not complaining. He watches attentively as Yoonoh yanks his clone towards himself, staring at each other with so much pure love and familiarity it almost makes Mark wistful. Yoonoh slides into Jaehyun slick and easy, wet from Mark's cum. He wastes no time pistoning into Jaehyun rougher than he had ever been with Mark. Jaehyun grits his teeth and presses his face against the bed, gasping for breath. 

Mark's already drifting off but makes sure to stay awake to see Yoonoh reach around and start jacking Jaehyun off hard and fast, growling and sinking his teeth into his shoulder as they cum at nearly the same time. Mark wonders if that's another part of clone weirdness, the last thought he has before passing out. 

*

Mark blearily blinks his eyes open. The first thing he notices is that he feels like he's run a marathon, but a fucking great marathon, if that makes sense. His ass is faintly sore and his thighs ache from kneeling too long, and then it clicks into place why he feels like this. Mark shoots up to a sitting position, shaking his head. His first thought would be that that was all some sort of uber-realistic dream. Nothing like that would ever happen to Mark Lee. 

And he's totally clean when he checks, no uncomfortable stickiness. But that soreness is unmistakable and very real. It occurs to Mark that he really shouldn't have fallen asleep and let two strangers roam his house, but he kinda thinks he'd give his house over to Jaehyun and Yoonoh if they asked. 

Rubbing his eyes, Mark swings his legs off his bed, squinting at the nightstand. There's a small rectangle there and Mark picks it up. It takes a moment to decipher what it is in the dark. Mark figures out what it is and stills, barely avoiding dropping the thing in his shaky fingers. It's a bank card, the kind you put money on and gift relatives, but not just any. The little silver numbers in the top left read 1,000 credits. 

That's more money Mark has ever even concieved of. That's more than Taeyong could make in multiple years, and it's for him? 

The only explanation is that Jaehyun and Yoonoh left it. Mark kind of feels like a whore, but that's not a bad thing at all when he's got the ticket to a better life for him and Taeyong sitting in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
